Luna en las rocas
by Aleksast
Summary: Después de la guerra es duro para todos sobrellevar tantas muertes, tantas pérdidas. Luna recurrió al Whisky de Fuego, bien por curiosidad, o porque el dolor era demasiado. Este fic participa en el reto "Está borracho" del foro Las cuatro casas. ONE SHOT.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y a sus licenciatarios autorizados. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, sólo de entretener al lector.

NOTA: _Este fic participa en el reto: ¡Está borracho! del Foro: Las cuatro Casas_

 **Luna en las rocas**

One-Shot

 _Aleksast, 2015_

Seamos realistas, pocos mortales podrían aguantar tanta desolación tras la guerra cruenta que enfrentó al mundo mágico con Lord Voldemort, ver amigos, hermanos, padres, familiares y profesores dentro de un féretro, con su cuerpo totalmente inanimado, lívido, helado, sin el brillo de vida en sus cerrados ojos es devastador.

Luna Lovegood lo perdió todo, prácticamente. Su padre, Xenophilus, víctima de un hechizo imperdonable, vio sus últimos segundos frente a una luz verdosa antes de que todo acabase. ¿El amor? Para la chica de soñadora mirada eso no tenía más cabida en su mundo, su fantasía, su amalgama de ilusiones con una pizca de sentido común, no bastaba para soportar el dolor de su alma.

En algún rincón de Hogsmeade la chica de Ravenclaw estaba jugueteando con una botella de Whisky de Fuego, reserva especial, tumbada sobre una mesa de madera. Nadie más estaba en ese lugar, que era una cantina abandonada por algún propietario fugado del área de batalla. Suspiró con desasosiego, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo superar tantas cosas que dolían más ahora que cuando su madre murió por accidente. Era gente cercana y querida, a pesar de que casi todo el mundo pensara que ella era una loca.

Sus ojos recorrieron toda la botella que tenía en sus manos, se irguió para quedar sentada en la mesa, con la varita hizo un hechizo para abrir tal botella y también con ella llamó un vaso con hielos. Había visto alguna vez que el whisky se servía con agua mineral, o ginger ale, o sólo… optó por la última alternativa, y tan pronto llenó ese vaso con el líquido color ámbar lo bebió intentando disimular el ardor en la garganta. Se sintió igual, así que repitió el proceso un par de veces, se sintió mareada y levemente abochornada, pensando en que esos síntomas tan graciosos se pasarían con tres tragos más, se los bebió en un tris. Ahora sí, todo comenzaba a ponerse divertido, al menos sentía como estar en un carrusel de feria.

Por casualidad cerca de ahí Harry Potter husmeaba los vestigios del pueblo antes apacible y hospitalario, se sentía perdido y sumamente culpable de todas las muertes que habían ocurrido, y el odio por sí mismo comenzaba a ser un habitual huésped de sus pensamientos. Entró en una cantina abandonada, más pequeña incluso que la de Madame Rosmerta, pero a punto de derruirse. Entró y lo que vio lo puso más nervioso que cuando se enfrentó al Dragón Colacuerno.

Luna sentía que el carrusel debía estar cerca de algún tipo de hoguera, sólo que el calor provenía de ella misma, todavía con algo de conciencia sospechó que la bebida esa debía tener efectos alucinógenos, pero se aflojó la corbata y junto con su túnica y chaleco la acabó tirando hacia otra mesa. Otro sorbo al último vaso que se había servido y se relamió los húmedos labios que relucían con un barniz hecho de la mezcla de su saliva y ese licor.

Volvió a tumbarse sobre la mesa, de piernas abiertas, el aire de una ventana polvorienta y rota se colaba dentro del lugar, y el travieso viento jugueteaba a colarse dentro de la falda, como buscando abrigo entre los muslos de Luna, quien creyó agradable ese casi imperceptible roce gélido. La puerta crujió, no le dio importancia y jugó a mover las piernas abriéndolas y cerrándolas un poco intermitentemente, comenzó a reír bajito, con una sonrisa rara en su cara, en señal de diversión.

–Luna ¿Qué haces aquí?– masculló el chico, tragando saliva al ver ese espectáculo que, sin mucho esfuerzo, también mostraba la rosa pantaleta de la susodicha.

–Harry… Potter…– dijo en un susurro, como si él estuviese a lado suyo, arrastrando cada sílaba de ese nombre –Prueba esto.

Al ver que señalaba la botella casi vacía, supo entonces que su fiel amiga estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y que probablemente había bebido demasiado para ser la primera vez en que lo hacía.

–Estás ebria, Luna– indicó el chico, que se había acercado a inspeccionar la botella y ver de cerca a su amiga, ver esa blusa ceñida a su figura hizo que un leve temblor le recorriera desde la nuca hasta los talones.

–No me importa– murmuró, volteando a verle, fijando sus ojos azulones en el verde de las pupilas de Harry – ¿Por qué te meneas, Harry? No quiero bailar contigo.

–No me estoy meneando, es efecto de esto que te has bebido– repuso el chico de gafas.

– ¿Dormirías conmigo? ¿Alguna vez?– cuestionó la chica, emitiendo ligeras risitas breves.

–Eh, supongo que sí– contestó el chico ligeramente sonrojado, para estar ebria, Luna hablaba bien todavía.

–Quédate conmigo, Harry– sus ojos suplicaban, y aunque el aliento que manaba de su boca estaba perfumadísimo de licor, parecía una petición razonable, asintió, y la cargó hasta el rincón más privado del lugar, ahí la recostó tras echar su túnica sobre el suelo de madera. Se sentó a su lado, y ella tomó su muñeca, que como su mano estaba fría por el clima que hacía ahí afuera –Estás helado, como un muñeco de nieve– comentó –, acuéstate junto a mí.

No tenía de otra, Luna quizá era amiga suya pero no era de esas amigas tan íntimas y lo cierto es que estaba tomándole demasiada confianza, pero bueno, era una excepción, ella necesitaba a alguien cerca, no por ocio se había tomado tantísimo whisky. Obedeció, y en el pedazo de túnica que quedaba en el suelo se acomodó mirando hacia el techo. Sus pensamientos se disiparon, la bruma de zozobra desapareció tan sólo para disfrutar de un momento a lado de una rubia con casi un litro de alcohol en su organismo. Poco tiempo después ella giró su cabeza para verlo, con una tierna sonrisa depositó en sus labios un breve beso.

–Buenas noches, Harry– dijo, al tiempo que ponía un brazo en su pecho, acariciándolo un poco para quedarse dormida en esa posición.

–Buenas noches, Luna– murmuró él, acomodándose para descansar finalmente abrazando a su dormida compañera, cerrando los ojos y entregándose al sueño musitó algo para sí mismo –, sueña con los ángeles.

* * *

Bueno, sabemos que Lovegood hace locuras y cosas raras estando en consciente, así que pienso que estando borracha sería igual de inofensiva e incluso un poco menos ocurrente. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
